


(we're not) friends

by wolfro (grootbeer)



Series: where words leave off, music begins [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, or the title should be bros before hoes
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootbeer/pseuds/wolfro
Summary: gintoki dan takasugi bukan dan tidak pernah menjadi teman.part 3: friends - ed sheeran[dedicated for #NulisRandom2017, day-18]





	(we're not) friends

**Author's Note:**

> gintama © sorachi hideaki  
> standard warning applied

_"We're not friends ..."_

  
Orang-orang bilang kalau Gintoki dan Takasugi adalah teman masa kecil. Serius, Gintoki bisa mati tertawa karena, wow, manusia yang bagaimana yang bisa menuduh kalau dia dan Takasugi adalah teman? Gintoki perlu meluruskan ini: mereka tidak pernah menjadi teman, oke? dan, tolong, cari perbedaan antara partner dan teman dalam kamusmu.

Sekali lagi, mereka bukan teman. Gintoki bahkan tidak menolong Takasugi yang terjatuh akibat tersandung batu. Dia malah tertawa keras melihat ekspresi kesakitan Takasugi. Begitu juga dengan Takasugi, dia tidak peduli kalau Gintoki melolong kesakitan karena ia menendang bokongnya.

Teman pasti saling memaafkan, ‘kan? Kalau begitu, Gintoki dan Takasugi tidak termasuk kategori ini. Gintoki tidak pernah meminta maaf karena meledek soal tinggi Takasugi yang cukup jauh di bawahnya. Takasugi juga ogah mengucapkan maaf karena menganggap rambut perak berantakan Gintoki adalah hal yang paling buruk yang pernah dilihatnya.

Mereka bukan teman atau pernah menjadi teman. Gintoki dan Takasugi sama-sama tidak menyukai hal sentimen semacam pertemanan. Kedua anak Adam ini kebetulan menyukai dan membenci hal yang sama. Mereka hanya melengkapi satu sama lain.

Gintoki dan Takasugi bahkan pernah memperebutkan gadis yang sama. Kalau mereka berteman, pasti mereka menganggap bahwa pertemanan lebih penting dari seorang gadis, ‘kan? Ya, ya, _bros before hoes. Dick before chick_. Ha, kau benar, mereka masa bodoh, malah Gintoki dan Takasugi ini bertengkar. Siapapun yang dipilih gadis itu dialah pemenangnya, mereka bilang. Dan Gintoki kalah. Gadis itu memilih Takasugi.

 

Untuk pertama kalinya, Gintoki merasa patah hati.

 

Gintoki dan Takasugi bukanlah teman karena seorang teman tidak akan cemburu melihat temannya bersama seorang gadis. Mereka akan saling mendukung, bukannya menarik tangan temanmu yang tengah berkencan dan mencium bibirnya di depan gadis yang dikencaninya. Karena Gintoki dan Takasugi tidak berteman, maka apa yang dilakukan Gintoki, menurutnya, bukanlah hal yang salah. Gintoki tahu kalau Takasugi tidak pernah menyukai gadis itu.

Oke, entah ini keberapa kalinya dikatakan bahwa mereka bukan teman. Karena teman seharusnya tidur di _futon_ yang berbeda, teman tidak berciuman, dan teman tidak akan memperlakukan seperti Gintoki memperlakulan Takasugi.

 

_"... nor have we ever been."_

 


End file.
